


Copper on the Tongue (Winter Soldier Poetry)

by SpencerWinterSoldier



Series: Poetry Collection [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, PTSD, Poetry, Stucky - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerWinterSoldier/pseuds/SpencerWinterSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry inspired by Steve's fight with brain-washed Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper on the Tongue (Winter Soldier Poetry)

okay but listen,  
i will fall in love with you every morning  
when i open my eyes  
and the slumber of a sunrise unsheathes itself   
and moves in sheets of emboldened, golden across the horizon  
and i see all the sirens stop wailing,   
all their mouths, that purple hue of nightmare fading   
with the rise and fall of your chest,  
i will fall in love with you.

okay but listen,   
i will follow you into folly and fiction   
pull your body close and let the burn of friction   
as the fates try to pull us apart mold our molecules into one  
i will follow you into darkness or the burnt edges of the sun.

okay but listen,  
when you leave, breath branches thistled thick with thorns   
and watch me adorn my temple  
watch me will a wreath of rose stems into a crown for our doorway  
so when you walk back through you see all the blood  
i let spill in your absence.   
let me give you a reason to come home.

okay but listen,  
some days i wake up and find the floor has fallen open from under me   
when i first loved you   
i felt the future stain as the furniture of my mind rearranged   
itself to make a space for you  
inside this home there is space for two  
and i pray these words aren’t erased by you.


End file.
